1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor mounts. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a motor mount for attaching a motor support structure while providing vibration isolating capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor driven fans used in many ventilating and air conditioning devices often include a direct driven fan mounted on a motor shaft, a motor supporting frame and a panel or fan housing to which the frame is fastened. The panel and frame conventionally have an opening to accommodate the fan with the apparatus being mounted in an opening of an enclosure served by the apparatus, e.g., air conditioner, electrostatic precipitator, etc. While such a fan apparatus often involves attempts to secure a balance of the rotating parts, e.g., the fan and motor armature, those ventilating devices are frequently noisy in operation due mainly to vibration and oscillatory effects in the motor, fan, support frame and panel occasioned by the rapidly rotating and oscillatory parts. Conventional efforts to obviate this vibration problem have included a spring suspension of the fan motor on the motor supporting frame which have inherent limitations inasmuch as the springs must also maintain the motor and fan in a correct running position which substantially minimizing their vibration and noise absorbing capacity. Further, such supports are often of a substantial size which increases the space requirements for the motor support assembly. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a motor support having vibration isolating capabilities while maintaining a minimal size to minimize the space requirements within the motor support frame.